A rediscovered emotion
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: The emotions are building up and being rediscovered all over again. Kim and Shego made their love Official and in a way that it will last forever No matter what! Find it out in this sequel of rediscovering hidden emotions KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kim Possible! I just write the stories!**

**It's rated M due to some things that will happen in a few of the following chapters**

**Sequel to Rediscovering hidden emotions**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****What if I told you it was all meant to be?**

It ended on the top of the hill that had a view over the city. And now the big day was almost there. Kim walked around in a small room looking very nervous. _Oh my god it's almost time. What if I forget something? What if someone objects? I can't do this. But I want to do this. _Kim thought stopping in front of the full size mirror to look at herself in her wedding dress.

Yes today was the day that she and Shego were going to marry. Shego was in the room next to Kim's and she was calm. She sat down in a chair after she got her dress on with some help. She had been standing in front of that mirror for hours. Now all she wanted to do was sit down for a moment.

Something Kim couldn't do, she was everything but not calm. _I have to calm down oh my I'm going to faint. I have to do this I can do this I'm Kim Possible! _She thought once again pacing in the small room.

A woman came up behind Shego to finish her hair. "Oh my god woman you're making me nervous with your fidgeting on my hair!" She yelled making the woman jump back. Kim looked up at hearing Shego yell and she giggled a bit. She knew that her lover was calm but that she couldn't stand all the persons who where trying to dress her up.

"Would you just leave the room now?! My hair is fine! It's not going to collapse or something!" Shego yelled at the already very scared woman. She quickly left the room leaving Shego alone. _Finally I thought that she would never leave. _Shego thought sighing and getting up to check herself out in the mirror. She wore a white dress with green accents in it that made her eyes come out greatly. _Rawr I look good. _She thought grinning at herself in the mirror.

_I don't look okay. This isn't good she's going to think that I'm ugly and walk away._Kim thought panicking. Kim wore a white dress with light beige accents because she didn't want pink. The beige colour gave her features a nice look and that made her happy. But her hair was what was causing her to panic.

_What if it __collapses on the middle of the aisle!?_ She thought eyeing her hair in the mirror. She wished she could be like Shego. Calm and relaxed but she couldn't, she was the kind of girl that became very nervous right before her wedding.

Shego had left her room to be escorted to the altar; she was the so called groom. She absolutely wanted to be the groom and not the bride. She had discussed it with Kim that she didn't want to carry stupid flowers and throw them over her head. She decided that Kim should do that. _This stupid dress it's beautiful but it's almost impossible to walk straight in this damned thing! _Shego thought as she stalked towards the altar dragging her dress with her.

The priest looked at her with slight fear and offered to help her get onto the altar but she rejected. "You only have to make sure I can marry my princess okay?" Shego said looking at the altar not knowing on what side she had to stand. "Yes Miss I will make sure it'll all go as planned." He said kind pointing her the place where she should stand. She nodded towards him and got to her place.

The Possible family was at the wedding and of course Ron and Monique. But Shego didn't invite anyone she insisted that her family would crash the wedding and she didn't want that. Kim finally agreed when Shego said that her brother could shrink and get underneath her dress.

Kim was standing in the hall waiting for her queue. She heard the wedding music start up and her father offered his arm which she took gladly. They walked out of the hall way and got to the aisle that led to the altar. Kim saw Shego and her knees would have turned into jelly if she didn't need them to walk her across the aisle.

_Oh my god she's going to be my wife and I will be her wife. She is so beautiful._Kim thought Eyeing Shego and coming closer to her with every step she did on the aisle.

_My princess__… she looks amazing. She's breath taking and she's all mine. I can't believe it. _Shego thought as she saw Kim approaching in her wedding dress. She stared at Kim but she couldn't see that Kim was staring back because of the veil that she was wearing. But she had an idea that she was staring back.

Shego looked at Mr. Possible who was leading his daughter to the altar with a big smile. Kim got up on the altar with her father and her father stepped aside. The priest looked at the both of them and silently asked if he could begin. Shego nodded and the priest smiled.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two women in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who is against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said pausing his vow. Nobody protested and he continued his vows.

"Do you Miss Go take Kim Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her in times that are good and bad." The priest said looking up at Shego. "I do." She said smiling. "And do you Miss Possible take Sheila Go to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her in good and bad times?" The priest said now looking at Kim

"I do." She said slipping the ring onto Shego's finger just as she did before. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said closing his bible and smiling. Shego's eyes lit up and she pulled the veil up over Kim's head revealing her beautiful princess. She closed the gap between their lips and everybody started clapping.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "I love you princess." Shego said. 'I love you too Shego." Kim replied and they turned to the people who where clapping. Kim smiled and turned her back to them preparing to throw the flowers. She threw them over her head and turned around to see who had caught the flowers.

Monique stood there with the flowers in her hands looking up at them with a big smile. Kim turned to Shego again their eyes locked and they both thought the same thing. Shego grabbed Kim's hand and they started to run dragging their dresses with them, towards the door back up the aisle. Once outside they left in a sea of rice in a car that read 'Just Married'.

* * *

**My sequel to rediscovering hidden emotions! Yes!! I hope you will like it as much as the first story!!**

**This is chapter one! Yay **

**Up to chapter two!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****It's almost that feeling that we've met before.**

Shego ordered the driver to drive to the airport. "I want to go on our honeymoon. So drive faster!" Shego said ordering the driver. He drove as if his life was depending on it. They reached the airport in no time thanks to Shego. She grinned at him giving him a tip. "Thanks." She said helping Kim get out of the car.

She dragged the red head to the check in counter and made sure the woman checked their tickets fast. But fast wasn't fast enough for her. "Come on how long does it have to take?!" She said raising her voice to the woman behind the counter. "Sorry Miss this takes a moment." The woman said kindly.

Kim smiled at her for being that kind even though Shego was yelling at her. "All done, you can proceed to the gate now. Have a nice flight." The woman said handing the tickets to Shego. "Thank you very much." Kim said before Shego dragged her away.

"Come on let's get to that gate fast!" Shego said. Kim knew why Shego wanted to go on their honeymoon so badly and she agreed that they had to get there fast. It had started after Shego had proposed to Kim. They discussed it and Kim made up that they couldn't have any sex until their honeymoon. Which started today and it took 2 months to get married so Shego was done waiting and wanted to get to Hawaii as fast as possible.

Finally arriving at the gate they had to be Shego stopped because of a woman who wanted to search their clothes before they went on the plane. "Woman! I don't have a bomb with me or a weapon neither does she! We just got married it's not like I'm carrying a bazooka underneath my dress!" Shego snarled making the woman step back. "Thank you! Now let me and my wife get on board." She said giving her tickets to the woman who checked them one more time. She stepped aside and motioned for them to get on the plane.

Finally on board of the plane they got stopped again by a woman who insisted to bring them to their seats. "If you'll be so kind to follow me. I'll bring you to your seats." The woman said guiding a smiling Kim to her seat and a grumpy Shego. "Finally we are on our way. I thought it would take forever!" Shego said sitting down next to Kim.

"Can you be a little bit happy about the fact that we got married today and we're going on our honeymoon instead of being cranky and snarling to everybody?" Kim said getting tired of Shego's attitude. The green woman looked at the red head with a face that said 'Sorry I'm behaving like this'.

"Sorry pumpkin I just want everything to be perfect and be alone with you now that I have you forever." Shego said sincerely locking eyes with the red head. Kim smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lover. Their lips met in a searing passionate kiss and when they pulled back they stared at each other for a while.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a woman who spoke through an intercom. "Good afternoon everybody in seconds we will be ready to take off. If you please all be so kind to pay attention I will give a demonstration of how to put on your plane seat belt for the take off." The woman said grabbing a lose belt.

Kim as an international hero and Shego as a number one thief of the world both already knew of course how to strap the seat belt. So they didn't pay any attention to the woman who was babbling about the belt. Shego and Kim grinned as the woman noticed that they already had their seat belt fastened and weren't paying any attention any more.

The flight went well and Shego restrained herself all the way not to yell at the women who where walking around all the time with their annoying carts offering drinks. Al though she had considered taking a drink with a very high percentage of alcohol but she didn't take it because of Kimmie.

She had been whining that she didn't want her to drink and after half an hour of whining Shego finally gave in and took a regular drink. They both fell a sleep eventually because the trip took quite a while. Shego was the first one to wake up because the plane's wheels touched the run way.

"Princess, wake up we're landing." Shego said shaking the girl lightly. Kim cracked her eye open to look out of the window to see that they where indeed landing. She smiled at Shego and almost ran to the exit of the plane when it was time to deport. Getting out of the plane they automatically went to find their luggage but they stopped in their track as they remembered that their luggage was already sent to the hotel days before they got married.

"I forgot it's already at the hotel." Shego said grabbing Kim's hand leading her outside of the airport to a limousine that was waiting there for them. "Oh my Shego a limousine how did you what did you but huh." Kim stammered getting into the car followed by Shego. "Princess as number one thief I have a lot of money. It's legal because I invested instead of throwing it away by buying stupid things." Shego said explaining how she could afford a limousine.

"That's so cool." She whispered and they went of to the hotel. Shego didn't make the driver nervous didn't snap at him and she didn't yell at him either the whole way. "Thank you for driving us to our hotel." Kim said being her polite self. Shego grinned and stepped up to the man. "I'll give you a call if we need your service again okay?" She said giving him a 50 dollar tip.

The man nodded and drove away leaving the women in front of the hotel. The hotel had 5 stars and was the most luxuries place Kim had ever slept. She gasped as a woman in a grass skirt came up to them and gave them both a flower coronet. "Woow this place is amazing." She said looking her eyes out.

"Uh pumpkin this is just the entrance. There's a lot more to see behind those doors." Shego said lame pointing at the big glass doors. This comment got her a light slap from Kim on the arm and she smirked.

"Let's go inside then." The green skinned woman said leading Kim inside.

* * *

**Okay this was chapter 2! nothing exciting happened in this chapter but I will get to that part more in Chapter 3 =D**

**Yay hope you like it!!! **

**Up to chapter 3 booyaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**__**Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.**_  
_**  
**_Kim gasped at the sight of seeing a huge hall with gold works in the marble pillars and large diamond chandeliers. "It's beautiful." She said her eyes wide.

"Kimmie it's just a hotel it's supposed to be beautiful." Shego said in the same lame voice she had commented in the previous time. She once again got a light slap on the arm. She rolled her eyes and went to the check in counter.

"We're here for our honeymoon under the name Go." Shego said to the man behind the counter who was dressed in a tuxedo. "Ah yes Miss Go nice to see you again here. The presidential suite is ready for you and your partner. Hope you enjoy your stay here." The man said handing Shego two sets of keys. She led Kim to the elevator and told the young liftboy what floor they had to be.

Getting out of the elevator Shego gave the boy ten dollars and she and Kim approached the big doors that led to their presidential suite. Shego opened the door and counted for Kim to gasp again. _Three two one... _Kim gasped

"Oh this is amazing. How did you get this room? It's its wonderful." Kim said going into the main room. "I have money and connections princess." Shego said walking to the other side of the large room. She opened two doors that led to a huge balcony which had a view over the ocean and when the sun would go down a beautiful sunset. She felt Kim wrap her arms around her waist and leaned into the girl sighing. They both stood there looking over the ocean in a nice silence.

But it was broken by a bell that rang and Shego groaned getting out of Kim's arms. She opened the door and saw a man in a nice tuxedo. "Is everything as wished Miss? Is there something you desire?" He asked in a polite way. Shego grinned and leaned forward to whisper something in the man's ear.

"Get me some whipped cream and strawberries." She whispered and the man smiled understanding it. He left and Shego got back to Kim now mimicking her by wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "Shego I'm so happy with you." Kim murmured turning around in the older woman's embrace.

"I really am happy. I can't imagine being here with someone else." She said looking into the familiar emerald eyes.

"Well doy I'm Shego nobody can resist me. I have one sexy body and I'm dangerous at the same time. That's a deadly combination." She said playfully. Kim giggled and leaned upward to kiss her lover. Their lips met and they both let out a little moan at their contact. Shego wrapped her arms tighter around Kim pulling her closer. They were lost in each other and they didn't mind at all.

They broke their kiss as once again the bell rang and Shego knew who it was. She opened the door to the man who stood there with strawberries and whipped cream. "Thank you." She said giving him a tip. The man left and Shego brought in the goodies. "Princess go to the bedroom will you?" She said hoping her voice didn't sound like she had a plan. Kim complied and went to the bedroom once again gasping at the sight of the gigantic king sized bed. Shego rolled her eyes when she heard the same gasp for the fourth time that day.

Shego went into the bedroom presenting the strawberries and whipped cream to Kim. This brought a grin on the red head's face knowing exactly what Shego was planning to do.

"Kimmie I love you. With all of my heart even though we started out as sworn enemies. And I'm not planning on letting you go. And this being our honeymoon I can finally spoil you after two months of no further physical contact then kissing." Shego said approaching the bed Kim was sitting on. "This evening will be about you princess." She said getting a strawberry and dipping it into the whipped cream.

She guided it to Kim's mouth who eagerly accepted the red and white treat. The older woman dipped her finger into the whipped cream and touched Kim's nose leaving a bit of cream. She leaned forward and kissed it off the red head's nose. Licking her lips she led her finger to Kim's mouth who accepted and suckled on the finger which was cover in whipped cream.

Shego closed her eyes as her lover sucked on her finger and waited for her to finish cleaning her finger. She grinned when she saw Kim pouting because she had licked and sucked the finger totally clean. "Don't worry pumpkin there's plenty more of where that came from." Shego said pointing at the rather large bowl with cream in it.

She saw the smile appearing on the red head's face and she knew that this was going to be a long night. She took the bowl in one hand and crawled onto the bed pushing Kim back and straddling her. She moved her hips forward making Kim moan soft. Shego dipped her finger into the bowl and traced Kim's lips with the finger covered with cream. She leaned forward and kissed the sweet now even sweeter creamy lips of the red head. She pulled back licking her lips, satisfied with the taste.

She moved forward again making Kim moan a bit louder then the first time. _God I love to tease her._ Shego thought looking down at her young lover. She was glad they had changed into something else in the plane because it would be hard to strip the red head if she hadn't changed out of her wedding dress. Her hands went to the buttons of the blouse that Kim was wearing. She slowly and tantalizing opened the blouse, her eyes never leaving Kim's. She managed to open the shirt with the same slow speed she started and Kim sat up a bit helping to get the garment off. Shego arched her eyebrow as she saw that Kim wasn't wearing a bra. Kim blushed and she said nothing and just looked away.

The green skinned woman shrugged and continued her actions. The strawberries were long forgotten but the whipped cream was still in the game. She got the bowl and put some whipped cream on Kim's nipples. Putting the bowl back in its place she locked eyes with Kim before dipping forward and catching the first nipple in her mouth.

Kim arched her back as she felt Shego suckling on her nipple. Her hands got up and tangled in her black hair as if to hold her head in place. Shego smiled at this and continued sucking on the nipple a bit harder. Satisfied that the left nipple was clean she moved her mouth to the right nipple and sucked it as hard as she could, collecting a moan from Kim who arched up even more, pushing her breast into Shego's face.

Her fingers still tangled in the black hair, she pulled her green lover up to kiss her. Their lips collided in a mind blowing passionate kiss and they both moaned as their tongues caressed each others. Kim bit down softly onto Shego's lower lip and pulled the woman closer as she grinded her body into hers. Shego broke their kiss letting out a soft moan at the huge body contact.

The green skinned woman let her hand slide down to Kim's breast cupping it and rolling her nipple between two fingers. Kim hissed at the contact and pulled harder on the hair that she had tangled in her hands. Making Shego hiss as well at the pain and pleasure. Then all of a sudden Shego stopped her actions making Kim stop as well.

Their eyes locked emerald green meeting olive green as always. They remained quiet and laid still breathing in each others scent and drowning in each others eyes. All that could be heard was their breathing and the slow ticking of the clock.

* * *

**OMG what's happening?! are they changing their mind or having second thoughts?!**

**is it going to end?! going to continue?! Who knows!!!**

**This was chapter 3!! up to chapter 4 yay!**

**Hope you like it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **__**Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
**_

They continued to gaze in to each others eyes. Kim didn't know what to think. _Oh my god is she having second thoughts? Does she hate me? Is my body ugly? What's the matter?!_ Her mind screamed but on the outside she stayed quiet. Shego got up and looked down at Kim.

"Before we do this Kimmie. I want you to know that I'll protect you from everything. If someone or something where to lay a hand on you and hurt you. They'll pay for it. Don't you ever leave me." Shego said feeling the need to get that of her chest.

She felt relieved when she was finished and was now ready to continue her actions but stopped when she saw that Kim wanted to reply.

"I'll always be there for you Shego. I'll never let you slip out of my grip." Kim replied and they kissed softly, their emotions pouring into that one kiss. Shego broke the kiss and leaned back looking at Kim. "Now where was I? Oh yeah right there." She said and bent down to kiss the red head again only harder. Her hand travelled down and stopped at Kim's jeans.

She managed to open the jeans without breaking their kiss but she had to break the kiss to pull the garment off. She slid down Kim's legs and piece by piece pulled the pants down slowly. Finally getting it off Kim was now lying in only her panties. "Still wearing too much." Shego murmured. She started kissing Kim's leg going upwards, coming closer to her target.

She softly nibbled and licked the skin she could reach and was now at Kim's inner thigh, her left hand running up the other thigh. Kim moaned a bit at the feeling of Shego getting so close to her womanhood. Shego let her hand slide across the front of the panties collecting a louder moan from Kim. She gave a little kiss on the front and hooked her fingers into the panties pulling them down, ending where she started a minute ago.

She looked at Kim, admiring that body she had been admiring for years. She kissed her way up again only this time on the opposite side. Reaching Kim's wet womanhood she could smell that she was ready for her. "Are you ready for this princess?" Shego asked teasingly letting her finger glide over the wet lips. Kim nodded and a strangled moan came out while she arched into Shego's hand.

"I wanna hear you say it Kimmie. Tell me you're ready. Tell me you want it that you long for it." Shego said sliding two fingers into the opening but not deep. Kim arched hoping that the fingers would go in deeper but Shego pulled them back teasing the girl. "Say it princess." She said.

"Oh my god Shego I want you so much." Kim gasped feeling the fingers going in a little deeper then before. "I'm ready give it to me now. Please." Kim begged and Shego complied slipping her fingers all the way into the wet sex. "That's what I wanted to hear princess." She said slipping her fingers in and out of Kim's wet opening. Kim arched her back and gave Shego more access to her wet opening.

"Yeah Kimmie come for me." Shego purred increasing the speed of her fingers. She let her thumb run over the little clit and Kim moaned loudly at the increased speed and the contact at her clit. "Aah Shego ... oh my... aah harder." Kim moaned and she started to move her body in time with Shego's rhythm. Shego felt Kim's muscles contracting and she knew she was near. Shego replaced her thumb with her tongue putting more pressure on to the red head's clit. Kim's hands immediately went to tangle into Shego's black hair and pulled on it pushing her wet sex some more into her lovers face. The green skinned woman groaned as she felt her hair been pulled on and decided it was time to let Kim have her release.

She quickly pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue before Kim could complain at the los of contact. She darted her tongue fast in and out of the wet sex. "Aah fasterrrr." Kim moaned feeling the tongue go in and out of her. Shego increased her speed even more hoping that Kim would come fast. She pushed onto the clit and she licked up all the juices that were coming from the wet opening.

Then it hit Shego and she smirked a bit as she pushed a finger into Kimmie as well. The feeling of both Shego's tongue and finger inside of her send Kim over the edge. "Oh good Sheeegooooow." She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. She pulled on Shego's hair a bit more pushing herself into Shego's face as the last jolts of her orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh god Shego. That... that was amaaaazing." Kim breathed. Shego pulled her finger out of Kim and licked all the juice that was on it. Kim untangled her fingers letting go of her lovers black hair. "Bloody hell princess I thought you where going to rip out my hair." Shego said getting up and settling down next to Kim. "Sorry Shego. I got overwhelmed." Kim said blushing a full body blush. "Don't worry about it Princess I like it a bit rough." Shego said kissing Kim lightly.

She grabbed the bowl with whipped cream and they both started eating the cream as if they hadn't eaten anything in days. "Kimmie I think we need to get dressed and get something to eat." Shego said finishing the last bit of whipped cream. Kim just nodded and she rolled over to get the phone that was on the night stand. Shego arched an eyebrow. '

"What are you doing?" She asked. Kim picked up the phone and turned to Shego looking at her with a 'You got to be kidding me' look. "I'm going to order room service. That's possible in a hotel remember?" Kim said trying hard not to laugh. "Oh right I totally forgot about that." Shego said turning a darker shade of green. Kim ordered and now they both had to wait for room service to come.

* * *

**That was! chapter 4!!**

**Yeah hope you liked it!! up to chapter 5!**

**Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **__**Everything changes, but beauty remains.**_

Waiting for the room service to arrive Kim took that opportunity to put some clothes back on knowing she couldn't answer the door naked. Shego complained about the fact that she covered her body again. 'Aah princess I can get the door and you can stay naked. Then I can look at your beautiful body'. Shego said with a grin on her face. The red head blushed at the compliment. 'Alright you know what I'll put on a bathrobe with nothing underneath it. I'm not going to walk around naked so it's the bathrobe or I'll get dressed'. Kim said. 'Alright alright pumpkin you win. Put on the bathrobe'. Shego said thinking that was better then getting fully dressed again. As soon as Kim pulled the bathrobe on the bell rang and Shego got up to open the door. She stepped aside to let the man enter with his little cart that was filled with food. 'Is that all you'll be wishing Ma'am'? He said. Shego nodded and the man turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

'Princess food is here and it smells great'. Shego said putting the food down on the table. Kim walked into the dinning room eagerly. 'It really does smell great'. She said looking at the food that looked as great as it smelled. Shego pulled the chair back for Kim letting her sit down on it. 'Wow you're a real gentleman'. Kim joked. 'I won't be if I pull this chair away from underneath your cute butt'. Shego replied sitting down at the opposite side of Kim. 'Ha ha very funny Shego'. Kim said sticking out her tongue before digging in. Shego grinned and started eating as well. It didn't take long for them to eat everything that was on the plates seeing as they where really hungry before they began eating. Shego leaned back in her seat and patted her stomach a satisfied grin on her face telling Kim that she had enjoyed it. 'That was really delicious'. Kim said getting up to gather the plates. She stalled them on the cart they had arrived on and brought it to the hallway.

'So what are we going to do now'? Kim said closing the door. Shego looked up at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. 'We princess are going to take stroll down the beach. Is that okay for you'? Shego said getting up and wrapping her arms around the red headed girl. 'Hmm sounds great'. Kim said laying her head onto Shego's shoulder. Suddenly her head snapped back up again with an annoyed expression on it. 'What is it'? Shego said trying to sound innocent. 'You just told me I didn't need to dress my self! I now you're telling me we're going to take a stroll down the beach! You don't expect me to go and take a walk in this robe do you'?! She said pulling out of her embrace. Shego just started laughing about how the girl reacted. 'Hahaha princess haha I'm just teasing you. I just wanted to know how you would react. And it's priceless'. She said bending forward grabbing her stomach. Kim just stood there with the same annoyed expression waiting for Shego to finish her laughing. Finally after what seemed several minutes Shego stopped laughing and almost started laughing because of the face her young lover was making. But she held it in knowing that Kim didn't like it when she laughed about her.

'I'm sorry pumpkin. I'll be nice the rest of our honeymoon'. Shego said blinking sweetly.

Kim finally gave in and they where now on their way to the beach. Just in time to see the sun set. Shego grabbed the red heads' hand entwining her fingers with Kim's. They set a slow pace walking over the beach. Sometimes the water reached their feet and they both enjoyed the feeling of the warm water flowing over their feet. 'This is nice'. Kim said breaking their peaceful silence. 'It really is nice yeah'. Shego said smiling. Kim had never noticed Shego's smile because she didn't smile often. Just the occasionally grin or smirk but never a real smile. She decided right then and there that she loved Shego's smile. Her dark lips, green skin emerald eyes, black hair, and white bright smile. 'Uh pumpkin what are you staring at'? Shego said arching an eyebrow. Kim snapped out of her daze looking up at Shego. 'Huh oh sorry I just realized that I love your smile. You don't smile often, you should though it's nice'. Kim said hoping that Shego would give her another smile. But she didn't she just looked at her. She didn't say anything and the silence returned between them. Only this time it was a bit more unpleasant. _Oh god did I say something wrong? I didn't right? I just said I love her smile and she has to smile more. That's it. _Kim thought panicking in her mind. The green skinned woman noticed that Kim was feeling uncomfortable with what just happened and stopped their slow pace. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist loosely and looked down at the girl. Kim didn't look up and avoided Shego's gaze. That didn't last long as she felt Shego's hand grabbing her softly at her chin forcing her to look up at the woman.

'I.. I … I'm sorry I said that. I.. didn't well.. know that.. you know.. you didn't like to hear that'. Kim stuttered looking into Shego's emerald eyes. 'Princess it's okay. Don't worry I just didn't know how to respond cause.. well I don't get compliments about my smile a lot. And I'm happy you like it'. Shego said tenderly. The sun was setting in a beautiful red glow that covered them. The water flowed over their feet and they felt like they were the happiest persons in the world. Kim leaned up and their lips locked in a tender and sweet kiss. Shego returned the kiss and pulled her little red head closer against her. Somewhere in the distance music could be heard with a slow rhythm. Shego broke the kiss and she slowly started swaying at the music. Kim laid her head on her lovers' shoulder and sighed. _I never could be any happier then I am right now. _She thought closing her eyes.

**_They swayed at the music on the beach in a beautiful red glowing sunset and the soft sound and feeling of water flowing on to the beach every now and then._**

* * *

**That!! was chapter 5! yeah i'm on a role XD haha**

**okay hope you like it!! and well you know the drill...**

**Up to chapter 6!! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **__**Something so tender, I can't explain.**_

The time passed by slowly the sun disappearing and the moon coming up. Glowing bright and full high in the sky. Kim and Shego stopped swaying as the music disappeared but remained in each others embrace. A soft but cold breeze came up and Kim shivered lightly at the cold breeze. Shego pulled her tighter against her, she gave her fingers a light glow of her green plasma and warmed Kim up with her powers. 'Wow I didn't know you could do that with your powers'. Kim said surprised at the warmth that was coming from her lovers fingers. 'There's a lot you don't know about me powers pumpkin'. Shego said. Even though Kim didn't look at Shego she knew the green skinned woman had that same smirk on her face as she always has. 'Then why don't you show me some more of your powers'. Kim said in a challenging way. Shego broke their embrace and looked down at the red head with an arched eyebrow. 'You really want that'? She asked stepping back. Kim nodded and Shego complied not seeing what difference it would make if Kim knew most of her powers.

'You know how I always ignite green plasma around my hands. Well I can do that to my entire body'. Shego said and she closed her eyes concentrating on her green plasma. The flames welled up and soon she was on fire. Green fire to be precisely. Kim looked at her with her eyes wide of shock. 'That's amazing. Why didn't you ever use that part of your power'? She asked. 'Well princess I never wanted to kill you, never have killed any one in my life. And with this power ignited I can cause some serious damage'. Shego said making her green plasma grow even bigger and brighter. 'But then I could make jokes like wow Shego you're really on fire this day'. Kim said walking towards Shego. 'Can I touch you'? Kim asked reaching for the green flames. 'I don't think you can touch me. It's a combination of trust for each other, love, and connecting of the spirits. Only then can you touch me with my flames on. But you can try it'. Shego said. Kim reached for the flames and they both held their breath as Kim got closer to the flames. There was a light sizzling sound as if something got burned and it was followed by a loud 'Ouch'! that came from Kim. She put her burned fingers in her mouth to cool them down. She looked at the ground with a disappointed face.

'Don't take it so hard princess. The time will come that you can touch me with my powers ignited'. Shego said turning her power off and grabbing Kim's hand with the burned fingers.

She kissed each finger and then grabbed it with both hands. Her hand began glowing a light green and Kim felt all the pain of the burn marks disappear. 'I didn't know you could heal things like that'! Kim said eyeing her fingers that weren't burned any more.

'I can heal people who got injured by my powers. Nothing more then that only if they got injured by my own plasma. I myself heal faster because of my powers I'm almost invincible. Accept from the fact that a simple cold can floor me'. Shego said. 'I can also move really fast when my plasma is ignited. Every time I ignite my powers I become a bit faster with them on. I think you've noticed that. But when my body is covered with my plasma I can move so fast, that it almost looks like I'm teleporting to places'. Shego said burning up again ready to give a demonstration.

Kim stared at her waiting for something to happen. Shego started running and she was almost invisible because of the speed. Sometimes a green flame would show but then it disappeared again as she ran faster. It was as if Kim was looking at green lightning that sometimes appeared out of nothing. Shego stopped running and came up next to Kim who didn't notice that she came up next to her. 'So are you impressed'? Shego asked seeing the red head jump up a little at the sudden question. 'How did you.. I thought you were.. you're wow.. you're really fast'. Kim said staring at her as if she had seen a miracle. 'I take that as a yes'. Shego said giving her trademark smirk. The red headed nodded and still stared at her lover for several moments. 'You know I bet you I can walk on water with my flames on'. Shego said making Kim stare even more. 'No waaaay, no one can walk on water come on then you're like.. like.. Jesus or something'! Kim said looking at her lover with disbelieve. Shego of course took that as a challenge and burned up again. 'Wait and see'. She said and she ran towards the water. And as she had said she indeed could walk on water because of her high speed. The only thing you could see was the usual green flame appearing now and then and the water splashing up every time she hit it. _Oh my god no way this can't be happening! If my jaw wasn't stuck on my face it would've fallen off! _Kim thought looking at the green sparks and the new Jesus who was running around.

After Shego was done showing of her powers which Kim thought were even cooler then she had thought at the beginning. They returned to the hotel in the same slow pace. Fingers entwined and a peaceful silence. Night had come and everything on the island changed from a partying happy mood into a peaceful silent mood. It had been a great day but Kim and Shego had decided that it had lasted long enough and that it was time to get some sleep.

They where up in their room and Shego had convinced Kim that they had to take a shower. Even though they were both to sleepy to stand up right. 'Come on pumpkin let's take a bath. Then we don't have to stand'. Shego said guiding Kim to the large bathroom with huge tub.

They bathed in the warm water Kim was sitting between Shego's legs and she leaned back against her lover. Sighing she grabbed Shego's hand and entwined their fingers again. They could've stayed in the tub forever, but decided that wasn't the best thing to do. Having a little fun while towelling each other of got them even more tired.

Shego plopped down on the bed with a yawn and crawled under the covers pulling Kim with her. They cuddled up to each other. Shego's arm wrapped around Kim and her head in the crook of her neck. The green skinned woman gave the red head a little kiss. 'Goodnight Pumpkin'. She murmured. 'G-night Shego'. Kim replied. And they drifted off to another world.

* * *

**This! was chapter 6! yeah i'm really on a role haha XD now i can take a break =P**

**Hope you like it!**

**AND off course! UP TO CHAPTER 7 YEAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**Can we make this dream last forever?**_

Kim got woken by the sun that was already coming up in what seemed a few hours. She quietly and slowly got out of bed walking to the balcony. She opened the doors and was greeted by a warm soft breeze. The sunrise was as beautiful as the sunset yesterday only it went the opposite way of course. She looked down at the beach which was still a bit quiet apart from a couple of people._I have to take a dip in the sea today. I want to swim, now let's hope that Shego wants to come with me. _Kim thought staring at the bigger getting sun. She sighed and noticed that Shego wasn't awake yet even though the sun was shining into their bedroom. _I'll just have to wake her up then. _Kim thought going back into the bedroom with a grin on her face. She slowly crawled up on the bed straddling Shego who didn't even move at the feeling of someone crawling onto her.

Kim stayed still and stared at her green skinned lover. Wondering what she was dreaming at the moment. _Come on princess you're on top of me why aren't you moving or trying anything to wake me?_Shego thought. She did wake up at the feeling of somebody straddling her and she remained silent and pretended to be asleep. Kim leaned forward observing Shego from a closer angle. At that moment the green skinned woman felt the warm breath of her red headed lover on her face. She felt a hand creeping up to stroke her long black hair and felt a light touch of lips on her cheek then her nose and finally her lips. Kim waited for Shego to return the kiss as she continued her part of the kiss. The green skinned woman finally gave up and kissed her lover back her arms creeping around Kim's waist. Shego pulled back and looked into Kim's eyes and smiled. 'Good morning pumpkin'. She said leaning up to continue their kiss. But just as she did so Kim leaned back. 'Good morning to you to. I want to go swimming today. And it won't be fun if you're not with me. So will you come and take a swim with me'? She asked looking with huge puppy eyes.

Shego narrowed her eyes and was preparing to say no. But as soon as the red head noticed that she did it. The worst thing you can imagine. The pout! She stuck her lower lip out and made her eyes a bit teary looking at Shego with sweetness that could even stop superman. _Oh no! shit not that pout! Damn I don't want to swim today! Damn it damn it! _Shego thought looking away trying to escape the pout. But it didn't work as she was still stuck underneath the young hero. The pout seemed to get worse with seconds that passed. And eventually Shego gave in. 'Alright alright! Let's go take a fricking swim! Just stop doing that with your face'! She said motioning what she said with her hands. Kim got a big smile on her face and moved away from Shego. 'What are you doing'? She asked when Kim moved away. 'I'm getting my bikini! I want to take a swim as fast as possible'! She replied in a very happy tone. It was to happy for Shego's taste and she slumped back groaning. _Why did she do that pout?! I don't want to swim! Why did I say yes!? _She thought and groaned once more. 'We need to get breakfast first'. Kim said running into the bedroom to make sure that Shego wouldn't just fall asleep again. 'Come on, come on come on'! She said clapping in her hands.

'Okay okay fine I'll get up sjeeze don't hurry me okay?! The sea won't run away and it's not going to go dry in 5 seconds'. Shego said throwing the blankets of her. 'I'll get breakfast you get your swimming….whatever you wear.. stuff together'! Kim said running of to get breakfast. Shego got out of bed slowly and walked to her suitcase. _Well where is my swimming gear. _She thought rummaging through her clothes. She pulled out a black bikini top with green and a green bikini bottom with black. _You gotta love these colours. _She thought getting out of her over sized sleeping t-shirt. Kim returned with breakfast in matter of minutes as if she ran to get it. Shego was dressed in her bikini and had a dark green skirt that was folded around her lower body and black slippers. Kim rushed her to eat her breakfast almost choking on her own as she ate to fast. 'Pumpkin you know you have to wait at least a hour before you can go swimming after you ate'? Shego said with a grin on her face. The redhead turned pale and looked sad at hearing that. She looked down at the ground. 'Yeah, I forgot that'. She said still not looking up. Shego regretted that she told her about waiting a hour before you can go swimming. _Damn why did I say that! She just wants to take a swim. And I'm ruining it! _Shego thought as she got up and walked over to her lover. 'Come on princess, you're a hero. And I'm a super villain. We can survive it if we take a dip even if we didn't wait a hour'. Shego said putting her arm around the red head. That put a smile on the red heads face again and they finished eating their breakfast.

Pulling Shego with her Kim almost ran to the beach and Shego still didn't want to go swimming. But she complied just to make her princess happy. Kim dropped their stuff in the sand rolled out two towels for them to lie on and continued her path towards the sea dragging Shego with her again. Mostly the water was cold, but in Hawaii it was as warm as the weather and she didn't hesitate when jumping in. Her green skinned lover however went in very slow, step by step hoping that she could delay the swimming for as long as possible. It wasn't that she was hesitating or afraid or something like that. She just didn't like the sea, she liked it when she was on a boat. But swimming, all those creatures and slimy fish that swim past your bare legs. She shivered at the thought but continued her slow path in to the sea. Kim was already swimming around and diving under water every once in a while. But stopped when she saw that Shego still wasn't in the sea entirely. She started to swim towards her green skinned lover determined that she could pull her into the water.

Shego saw Kim coming towards her and she knew that Kim would try something to get her into the water so she braced herself hoping she could prevent it. The red head dove under water and Shego couldn't see her any more. Luckily she noticed a spot coming closer and she knew that was Kim. She felt a hand grip her ankle. The hand around her ankle pulled and pulled but she didn't move an inch. Kim finally came up for air and glared at the green skinned woman angrily. 'What'? Shego asked looking back at the red head. 'Come and swim with me Shego! Please! You're not going to drown or something'! Kim said grabbing her hand and pulled her with her. Kim finally managed to get Shego into the water and Shego had to admit that she was enjoying it. They where wrapped in each others arms while floating around in the water.

Kim wrapped her legs around Shego's waist and leaned in to kiss her lover. They shared a passionate kiss and Shego let her hands slip to the red heads butt getting a better grip. She pushed herself harder against the girl and Kim moaned a bit in the back of her throat. Kim felt a hand slip between them and go down to her bikini bottom. She broke the kiss and looked at Shego with shock as she slipped her hand into her bikini. She wanted to tell her green skinned lover that they couldn't do that in the middle of the sea. But all thoughts left her head as she felt a finger slide over her clit and she arched her back. Shego grinned and continued to put pressure onto the girls clit. While rubbing the clit she let two fingers slip into the even wetter sex and Kim moaned as she felt them enter. Shego started a slow rhythm slipping them in and out of Kim while rubbing her clit. The young hero started moving in time of Shego's rhythm and she didn't care if any one saw her at the moment. Shego fastened her pace plunging in and out of the wet sex pushing harder on to the clit. Kim arched into her giving her more access and moaned loudly but was soon cut off by Shego's mouth.

She moaned in the back of her throat as the fingers went faster and faster grinding into her green lover. Shego broke their kiss and went on kissing her jaw line neck and ear. She stopped at Kim's ear. 'You like this don't you? Dirty little girl. Hoping you'll get caught while having a nice orgasm'. Shego whispered. 'Do you want me to make you come? Cause I'll do it. You would like it wouldn't you screaming out with ecstasy while everybody's watching'. She said slowly pushing a third finger into the girl. 'Oh god Shego! I'm your dirty girl. Please make me come'. Kim moaned grinding even harder onto the hand. Shego was satisfied with what she just heard and decided it was time for Kim to come. She ignited her fingers lightly inside of the red head knowing that would give more pleasure. Kim gasped at the feeling and almost went over the edge at once. 'Oh do it harder'. She managed to gasp. And Shego fastened her pace even more and made her hand flame up a bit more. That did it Kim got crashed by a huge wave of an orgasm and screamed into the air. 'Shego'!!!! She screamed still moving on the fingers. Shego kissed her silencing her and slowly pulled out her fingers after Kim had her last after shock of her orgasm. 'Oh my god Shego that was… was overwhelming'. She said catching her breath.

'I know pumpkin'. Shego said letting the red head go. 'Come, we're going to lay in the sun, you're pale'. She said pulling Kim with her towards the shore.

* * *

**Right! That was like! chapter 7! YEAH hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 8 will continue on the beach!**

**Up to chapter 8 then!! Yay!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: **__**I'll cherish all the love that we share.**_

Kim was a little jelly legged after her orgasm so Shego pulled her with her, forcing her to go to the shore. 'Come on princess. A little swimming then tanning then swimming and then tanning again. That's how it works'. Shego said walking to the place where their towels were. 'You forgot getting ice cream'. Kim said coming out of the water. Shego rolled her eyes and laid herself down on the towel. The red head was still standing and throwing her wet hair around like someone that had just stepped out of Baywatch. The only thing missing was the slow run in the red bathing suit. Finally happy with how dry her hair was she settled down on to the towel next to Shego. 'Why were you throwing your hair around like that'? Shego asked. 'It was to wet I wanted it to be a little dryer so I could lie down on the towel'. Kim replied making herself comfortable. 'It's a towel… it's supposed to dry of your hair and everything. It's supposed to become wet'. Shego said thinking that throwing your hair around like that was stupid. 'What does it matter'?! Kim raised her voice. Shego didn't reply and went on with tanning her light greenish skin.

After several quiet minutes Shego started to move around and groaned a bit. 'What's wrong'? Kim asked looking at her green skinned lover. 'This is becoming very uncomfortable! I need a chair'! Shego said getting up in the search of a chair where she could situate herself in. She came back with two huge chairs with pillow on it. 'Here I got one for you to'. She said putting it down for Kim. The red head smiled and settled down on the chair just like Shego. She had to agree that the towel wasn't getting comfortable and that the chair was on the other side really comfortable. Kim turned onto her other side hoping that her pale skin on her back would tan a bit to. Shego on the other hand was to Kim's opinion asleep. _No way she didn't fall asleep on the beach! Not while I'm next to her come on! I'm not boring right?! _Kim thought looking up at Shego.

She couldn't see Shego's eyes because of the sunglasses she was wearing. But her question got answered quickly. 'What are you staring at'? Shego suddenly asked making Kim jump back into her chair. 'Oh uh nothing sorry I won't do it again'. Kim murmured quickly getting a light red color. Shego sat up in her chair and took her sunglasses off. She quirked an eyebrow while looking at Kim and was about to comment on what she was doing when a young men came walking by. 'Wow girl, your beautiful red hair shines more then the sun. How about you come with and we'll take a stroll and have some fun in the water. If you know what I mean'. The young man said. He was quite tall and was bronzed with light brown hair and honey colored eyes with a fake white smile.

Shego got up and stalked towards the young man. 'What the hell do you think you're doing'?! She snarled to him. 'Uh uh s- sorry just asking your friend there out'. The man stammered leaning to the left to take a look at Kim. 'Do I have to burn your freaking ass off before you leave?! Or are you going to leave my wife and me alone'?! Shego snarled igniting her green plasma. The young man gasped in shock and turned away and sprinted away as if his life was depending on it. Shego smiled looking after the man that just tried to hit on her wife. _That! Was funny!_ She thought her smile turning into a light laughter. She turned around to look into 2 green angry looking eyes.

She stepped back a bit. Now she could she Kim's expression and she knew that she was angry. 'What'? Shego asked innocent. 'That guy was only trying to hit on me! I wasn't planning on going with him. So there was no need for the threat of burning his ass off! You could've stayed nice and asked if he could leave because I'm your wife and so not available'. Kim almost yelled. Shego had by now stepped back with a few steps more. _What the hell is her problem she knows I'm like that! _Shego thought looking at the angry red head. 'Okay you're angry. I don't know why because you know how I am! You know that I act like that when any one tries that with my little princess! You're mine! I shouldn't just sit around watching while this guy with a fake tan tries to hit on you! I just wanted to fry his ass'! Shego replied in the same tone Kim had used against her. 'I know you're like that! I know it! But you promised me that you would be nice the rest of our honeymoon! And you weren't exactly nice in my opinion'! Kim yelled. 'I know I promised it! But how! How can I be nice when everybody is acting so stupid! I can't take when people act like that! It makes me angry'. Shego replied crossing her arms.

'You know what.. whatever.. Do what you want. Be how you want. Don't think about the promises you made to me. I'm leaving'! Kim said turning around and walking away. Shego walked behind her not letting the red head out of her sight. 'What do you want Shego'? Kim asked stopping and turning around to face Shego. 'I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me. I've been stupid even though I'm a criminal I know I'm supposed to keep my promises. And I will really. I'll cherish all the love that we share. You're to dear to me'. She said looking down at the ground. She hoped that Kim would forgive her that moment the moment she spilled to much for her to bare. But she didn't. 'No, Shego you're to late. How will I know that if you break your promises you will keep this one? I can't do this. I love you so much but it won't work if you break your promise and well I really have to leave'. Kim said and she turned to walk away. But she didn't move yet and Shego wondered why. She heard a sniffle and saw something fall on the ground. Kim walked away after the object hit the ground.

Shego took a few steps towards the place where she saw the shining object fall. She looked and saw the ring she had bought for Kim for their wedding. Her heart sank and she picked up the white gold ring_. How could she do this to me. I know I can change just for her. But she has to know it takes time because I'm still a criminal. _Shego thought staring down at the ring she was now holding in her hand. Kim was out of sight and Shego didn't move an inch. She just stared at the ring and every once in a while a single tear slipped down her cheek escaping even though her great strength forbid it.

* * *

**_Yeah... omg... she just left... because of a promise... hmm... hope everything will be alright in the next chapter!_**

**_Who knows! Let's see what will happen!!! Hope you liked this chapter even though it's kind of.. sad... _**

**_Up to chapter 9!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is featured with two songs that i don't own their not mine of course and the first is called I can't stay away- The veronicas and the second song is Avril Lavigne with When you're gone.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9: **__**Could this be the greatest love of all?**_

Shego had made her way back to the hotel after several minutes of no movement. She entered the room quietly and noticed their was no one in the room. She headed for the bedroom and found that all of Kim's luggage was gone. _She has left me. I can't believe it. _Shego thought a tear escaping from her eye even though she didn't want to cry. _What did I do wrong? I can change.. I really can.. _She thought making her way to the balcony. _This isn't my fault even if I did broke that cursed promise she got to angry about it. She broke the vows we took at our wedding! That's the worst thing you can do! _Shego yelled in her mind. She went back inside and found a little note on the dinning table. Her name was scribbled on it with black pen. She opened the note and read:

_**Shego, I can't say I'm sorry because I don't know if I can trust you if you even break the simplest promise. It's best if we stay apart for a while. I do love you. This is just to hard for me. I always believe somebody if they promise me something villain or not. I hope you enjoy your life. And maybe maybe… it will work out if you can keep your promises.**_

_**Yours sincerely Kim Possible.**_

Shego sighed and folded the little note again. _What should I do? This is the second time I've lost her and I thought it would go better and last forever after our marriage. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should leave her alone for a few days. It won't help if I stay here so best if I go home to. _Shego thought heading towards the bedroom to gather her luggage. She gathered her luggage in no time and went to the door she turned and looked around one last time and left. She came down and didn't even bother to check out she just threw the keys to the man standing behind the counter. She left the hotel and called for a taxi. Deciding to not rush the driver she pulled a green gadget out of her jacket and put the earplugs of the gadget in her ears. Music would keep her calm and would prevent her from yelling to the driver even though she could cause Kim was already gone. But something inside off her told her to be nice._ Damn that girl has to much influence on me! Her goodness is rubbing of on me. That and I want her back so I have to prove that I can be as she wants me to be!_Shego thought as she put on a song. Most of the song she didn't even pay attention to the lyrics but some words got stuck in her mind.

_**I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away**_

_Damn this song is about me or something that just creeps me out!_Shego thought but she didn't turn off the song. Instead she started listening even better. She hoped that even though it was a song it could be of some assistance to her problem.

_**I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away**_

_I really can't stay away from her. I am addicted! It's okay to be addicted! I love her! I don't want to stay away from her! Time for a different song!_Shego thought and she got her gadget and randomly picked a different song. That didn't help her either, this song was even worse.

_**I always needed time on my own**__**  
I never thought  
I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

_Damn it! What's it with these songs?! Doesn't any one have a song that's happy!?_Shego thought listening as the song continued it's true words. She was happy that she could she the airport coming into view. But it would take the whole song before she would arrive.

_**When you walk away **__**  
I couldn't the steps you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you**_

She cursed to herself as she listened to the song. She was glad when it ended but deep down inside she knew even though it was a song it was right. She couldn't deny it. For the time that Kim was gone she already missed her as if she had been away for forever. She tucked away her gadget and thanked the driver for bringing her to the airport. She had actually managed to be nice the whole way to the airport. She entered the big hall and stalked towards the check in counter hoping that the woman behind it could hurry it up. 'Hi there how can I help you'? She asked in a happy tone. 'Hi uh here my ticket I'm heading back home early so..'. Shego said not finishing her sentence. The woman kept smiling and took the ticket understanding what Shego wanted she reset the date on the ticket and was finished fast to Shego's delight. She thanked the woman behind the counter and went off to find her gate.

After a few wrong turns she finally found the gate she was looking for and saw another woman getting ready to check her ticket and maybe even search her clothes. _Ah what the hell. I'm not in the mood to argue with that woman. I just want to go home. _Shego thought letting the woman check her clothes and confirm that she could get on board of the plane. She entered the tube that led to the plane and once again saw another woman who wanted to guide her to her seat. She smiled at the lady and thanked her for bringing her to her seat. As soon as she sat down she noticed that she had become quite tired for no reason. She strapped her seat belt and got her gadget out of her jacket again. She decided that listening to music would be less boring and that maybe the trip would go faster. She turned on a song that was as worst as the previous two and waited for the stewardess to finish her story so the plane could take off. The pilot held a little speech which she couldn't hear properly because of her music but when he finished her plane took off and she was on her way home…. A lonely home…_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Alright! that was chapter 9!! it wasn't happy or anything... that's not fun.. but well.. i had to write it like this**

**I hope you like it! Shego is really struggling with this and Kim has been away for about two hours. She can't live without her that's for sure.**

**Up to chapter 10!!! Yay! maybe it will be less sad... but i can't promise anything.. and again.. not my songs.. they're Avril Lavigne and The veronicas **

**thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

_****_

This once again has some songs worked into it and they're also not mine! First song is Mariah Carey-We belong together and the Second song is Aly & Aj - Chemicals react. Thank you!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10: Will this be the end?**_

Kim had taken a flight earlier then Shego and was on the airport waiting for her parents to come and pick her up. _How am I going to explain why I'm already going home? Do I have to tell the truth or what.. _Kim thought as she recognized her parents car that was approaching. The pulled over and her dad got out to help and put the luggage in the back of the car. She was happy he didn't ask anything he just said Hi and gave her a hug before getting into the car again. She got in the backseat of the car and her mother turned around to look at her. She looked at her with a worried expression and Kim knew that she was going to ask why she was back early. 'Hi Kimmie, nice to have you back again but why did you return so early'? The older Possible asked. Kim looked down at the car floor and thought of something she could say but the only thing that popped up in her mind was the real hard cold truth. 'Well uh we.. kinda got into an argument and I kind off left her. Alone. I was mad. So… I left..'. Kim replied looking up. Her mother's expression changed from worried to even more worried and confused at the same time.

'Can I explain later? I'm not really in the mood to… talk about it yet'. Kim said in a soft tone. And her mother understood it and let the subject go at the moment. As if she read Shego's mind she got a gadget out of her pocket. It was blue with red and she put the earplugs in her ears and turned on a song. She didn't pay attention to the words at first but then she heard some of the words that were similar at how she felt.

_**I should have held on tight**_  
_**I never should've let you go  
I did know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I lied to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**_

She tuned out again deciding that listening to the song wasn't going to do her any good. Her father was driving in a calm way towards their house and her mother was still concerned about her. She didn't even have to take a look at the expression she had on her face she already knew that her mother was bothered by her problem with Shego. I wonder what she's doing right now._ Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I should drop by in about a week to have a talk with her. _She thought searching for a happy song on her gadget to listen to.

Meanwhile up in the air…

Shego was still listening songs that described how she was feeling and how it al ended in just

a minute. Little did she know that Kim had been listening to exactly the same song a few well hours ago because of the time difference.

_**Caus'Baby..  
When you left**__**  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby  
please cause  
We belong together**_

She groaned and took her earplugs out. _Damned music. Stupid love songs. So sick of them. This is why I closed myself off from love! Cause you can get hurt so many times when you're in love! I hate being vulnerable. _Shego thought putting her gadget in her black leather jacket again. _Damned emotions. I should have stopped Kim from rediscovering some of them again. _She thought and looked out of the tiny airplane window. She could see that she was approaching her destination already. And was glad for a few moments but that faded away in seconds when the thought of being alone came back into her head again. She slumped in her chair and refused to cry for the third time. Instead of crying she closed her eyes and without noticing it she drifted off into a light slumber. She must have been tired.

At the Possible residence…

Kim was in her room unpacking her clothes and other stuff when her mother knocked on the door. 'Come in'. She said sitting down on her bed. Her mother came in and still had the same expression on her face. _I knew it, she worries to much._ Kim thought as her mother sat down next to her. 'What's wrong Kim'? Her mother asked. Before she knew what was happening Kim threw herself into her mother's arms and began sobbing. 'Ooh my god mom. She made a promise. And she broke it. And I got so mad, and now I really regret it because I know how she can be. And I know that she can change and I didn't even give her a chance I was stubborn and just took off without saying sorry or something like that'! She said still sobbing onto her mother's shoulder. The older red head understood what happened and didn't say anything until Kim stopped sobbing a bit. She pulled back and looked into her daughters red eyes.

'Listen Kimmie, maybe you were right about getting mad because she broke her promise. It's okay to become mad about that. But it was wrong to just take off without saying anything about forgiving her or giving her a chance to make it up to you. She is probably very upset because she doesn't know if you'll give her another chance. And I know you want to give her a second chance a third and maybe even a fourth chance. But she doesn't know that if you don't tell her that'. Mrs. Possible said whipping away some of the tears that were falling.  
Kim looked at the woman and knew that she was right. She hadn't told Shego that she has a second chance a third and really a fourth. She just ran off without saying that. It made her think of a song she had listened to in the car on the way home.

_**Were you right, was I wrong**__**  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react**_

'You're right mom. I didn't tell her she had a chance to make it up to me. And I really over reacted. I should give her a call or visit her to talk about it with her. But I'm afraid that after my outburst she won't take me back again. I would understand it because I wasn't reasonable and didn't show her that she could make it up'. Kim said her tears flowing freely again at the thought of Shego turning her down. Mrs. Possible pulled her daughter back in the embrace again so she could sob onto her shoulder. She let her fingers run through her daughters red hair and rocked a bit hoping that the girl would sob less. 'It will be alright. Ssht it's okay. Don't worry'. She continued to tell Kim it would be alright and that everything was going to be fine. And after a while Kim felt better and really confident that she could turn this mistake into something good. She was as she always said a Possible. Nothing is impossible for a Possible. Her mother had left her and she made up a way to make it up to Shego again.

Shego's apartment…

She entered her apartment which was empty as it always had been before she and Kim became an item. She sighed and put down her luggage and keys. All she wanted was a long shower and sleep. _I will unpack my stuff tomorrow. I'm to tired and heart broken to do anything right now. Yes, that's what I am, Heart broken… _She thought as she headed to the shower. The shower always made her feel a little better even with a broken heart it helped a bit. She still didn't want to do anything else though. She thought of her little red head all the time and groaned as she entered her bedroom to find the empty bed that had been less empty the last time she had slept in it. She climbed into her empty bed and soon drifted off into sleep. The arguing and overwhelming feelings that hurt so much had made her tired and she felt like she needed to sleep for days.

Meanwhile in the Possible residence…

Kim was lying on her bed having a hard time to fall asleep as Shego was on her mind every second. _I wonder if she's thinking about me. I think she hates me so that would be a no. _Kim thought to herself as she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep for the third time. It didn't work and she had been trying to fall a sleep for 6 times before it actually happened. The seventh time she was to tired to keep worrying about what Shego would think of her and she fell asleep.

Shego and Kim were asleep and they were both tired because of the fight they had and the worrying they had been doing all day long. They went to bed with a lonely, cold feeling and both knew that even if they did fall asleep it wouldn't be a good night sleep. They ended up having the same nightmare that night…

* * *

**This was chapter 10! hope you liked it! sorry for the songs all the time they just reflect a bit what i want to right about their feelings!**

**Even though i hope it isn't crapy **

**Up to chapter 11 Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: I just want you back for good**_

Kim woke up in a shock. She was trembling and had been crying in her sleep because of the nightmare she had. _Oh my god that was the worst nightmare I ever had. I have to stop trembling. _She thought whipping away the remaining tears. She thought about the nightmare she had and remembered the worst part.

_She was running, running as fast as she could. She tried to catch up __with the smaller getting form running in front of her. Desperate to catch up with the person she gave herself one last push and landed in front of the person. 'Listen to me. Please listen I was wrong I know I was wrong and you were right. Please believe me, you have to believe me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. If you just believe me'. The hero said. 'No you had your change and you blew it. You broke my heart and never gave me another chance. You're dead to me. You're not worth the pain and sorrow I had to go through when you pushed me aside. This is the end and it's the end for good'. The pale form replied. The hero started crying and slipped to the ground her hands in front of her eyes. The pale form looked down at the smaller girl and started laughing. 'Yes cry! It was all your fault and now you missed out on a chance of true love. Cry your eyes out in pain and sorrow just like I did'! She yelled. The hero looked up at the pale laughing form and tried to grab her hands. But as soon as she reached out to grab the hands the pale form disappeared. It disappeared into the darkness that now filled the world around the crying hero. 'I hope you die in pain and sorrow'. Were the last words she heard from the pale form._

She snapped out of her thoughts about her nightmare and looked around in her darkened room. She stood up to turn on a nightlight it was green and it shone like a big green star in her darkened room. The darkness that was now around her, reminded her of the darkness that filled the world in her nightmare. She couldn't stand it, all though she wasn't afraid of the dark. She curled up on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. _I have to make it up to her. That nightmare made everything so clear._ She thought looking around in her room, that was now covered with a soft green glow. Her clock told her that it was 3:45 at the moment and she knew that she had to get some sleep. She pulled the covers up and closed her eyes hoping that she would fall a sleep. All though she was afraid that she would get the same nightmare she had before. She eventually drifted off into a soundless sleep.

On the other side of the town a certain pale woman woke up in a trembling state. _What was that?! That was horrible! It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, it wasn't real._ She thought making her body tremble less. The nightmare she had had been about Kim and her. She regained her composure and got out of bed. _I'll take a shower. That will help. _She thought making her way to the bathroom. The shower filled up with steam as she let the warm water pour. She stepped underneath the hot shower and closed her eyes at the feeling of the warmth. Her thoughts drifted off to her nightmare even though she didn't want to think about it.

_She ran and ran as fast as she could. __Trying to catch up with the smaller getting form running in front of her. Desperate to catch up with the person, she gave herself one last push with all of her strength and landed in front of the form. She stretched out her hand keeping the person in place. 'Listen, I'm sorry. I let you down I know that. I am aware of that and I'm really sorry. If you just give me a second chance I'll prove you're wrong. I'll prove that I can change. That I will change. Just for you. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. To show you what I would do for you'. The pale woman said. 'No, you made a promise to me. Even though you're a villain I know you can keep your promises. But you decided to break the one you made to me. And that was the biggest mistake you could make. You blew it and you won't get another chance. I refuse to give another chance to someone who ends up breaking her promise anyway. Why should I? You really hurt me with that. And now you'll have to suffer to. Just like I did'. The hero said crossing her arms. 'No I won't give up please I'll make everything okay'! The pale form cried. 'This is the end. And it's the end for good'. The hero said. The pale woman slipped to the ground and had to use all of her strength to keep the tears in. She reached out for the smaller woman but when she did the form disappeared. And darkness overwhelmed everything around her. 'I hope you'll suffer as much as I did'. Were the last words she heard from the hero. _

Shego snapped out her thoughts with a gasp. She looked around her and she noticed that she was still in the shower. She sighed and turned the water off. _Well that didn't help anything at all. _She thought as she dried herself of with her plasma. She got out of the bathroom and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning at the moment. _Damned nightmare, I can almost bet that I'll have the same one when I go back to sleep again. _She thought going to her bedroom and settling down in her bed again. At 4:33 she finally fell asleep again.

Kim and Shego luckily ended up having a much happier dream then the nightmare they had before. Kim had dreamed about being back together with Shego. And she was the happiest girl alive in her dream. But was sad when she woke up and realized it had all been a dream. She got up with a sad face and went to bed with a sad face. That's how life was going without her green skinned villain. Shego had dreamed about fighting with Kim as they used to do. She was happy when she could make contact with the girl she secretly had been admiring. When she woke up she found herself alone in her bed without that red headed girl she loved. Her life existed out of stealing something for Drakken, being unhappy, and thinking about Kim.

They both wondered if the other was happier alone. And they both wondered if they should do something to get each other back. They finally decided that it was time for action. They wanted each other back and **for good**!

**

* * *

**

**That was chapter 11!! So what will happen?! Who will make the first step??? Will they really come back together? Will it really be for good?? What actions have they planned?! Are they happier alone??? OMG**

**find it out.. in the next chapter..**

**Up to Chapter 12!! Yay hope you liked it!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The song i used is called : I just want you back for good - Take that**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12: **__**You'll be right and understood**_

Shego was at home living her life without Kim and it wasn't going well. She hoped that she'd get over it, but it seemed it was getting worse by the day. She was sitting on her couch when her doorbell rang. She got up and went to the door to open it. She found nobody standing at her door. _What the hell?! If I get the person who did this… _She thought but her thought got cut off when she found a green rose with a note on the floor. She picked it up and read the note. _~Meet me on top of the hill~ _was all it said. Shego went inside and dressed herself in lightning speed. _I'll take the motorcycle that's faster. _She thought as she got her keys. She went to the garage and opened the door. There it was, a black motorcycle with green flames and green neon lights on it. _Damn I love this bike. _She thought as she put on her helmet. She got onto the bike and drove away with a mighty roar of the engine.

Kim looked on her watch hoping that Shego would appear soon. She looked up as she heard a engine roar and saw a black bike with green. _Shego._She thought as she saw the colours. The person driving it wore a black suit with some green accents in it. She knew that it had to be Shego. And it was. She stopped her bike at the bottom of the hill and got of. She pulled the helmet off and looked up to the top of the hill. Kim saw her pulling the helmet off and was amazed by the long black hair falling from underneath it. She caught herself staring with her mouth open when, Shego opened the micro zipper on the front of her suit a bit. She started walking up the hill in a slow pace, her hips swaying more then usual. Kim swallowed when she saw the black and green beauty coming closer. _Why am I so nervous? I'm freaking married to her! This can't be hard. _She thought as her heart pounded in her chest. _Okay I have to time this perfect. _She put a timer on a CD player, the CD would start playing a song when she would be done with her explanation and apologies.

Shego was on top of the hill and Kim appeared from behind a tree. "Hi princess". Shego said as she saw the red head approaching. Kim smiled. "Hi Shego, how have you been"? She asked stopping in front of her. "I've uh been okay. Yeah my normal life and everything. Or well not really normal but to me. And you"? Shego replied looking down at the girl. Kim stopped smiling at the sound of that. _She was doing fine without me. _She thought and she looked down at the ground. "My life was miserable without you". She replied softly. "And I asked if you could come here so I could explain some things'. She said looking up again. 'So please be quiet and let me do my thing'. Kim said knowing that Shego would comment on things. The green skinned villain just nodded. 'Okay here it goes'. She said and inhaled deeply.

'I am sorry that I reacted the way I did on our honeymoon. I had the greatest time of my life there with you. And I ruined it all just because of some silly promise. I didn't want that to happen. I love you Shego and it shouldn't matter that much if you break a promise like that. I know you can change I believe you. And I thought that you would think that you wouldn't get another chance with me. But you do have another chance more then one. We belong together and I know it. You probably to. You say that you've been okay the days we were apart but, I know that you weren't as okay as you say that you were'. She said and she stopped for a moment. She looked at Shego to see, if she was having any effect on her with what she was saying. The green skinned villain had changed her expression into a caring and apologizing one.

"I want you back Shego, I want you back for good. I won't react the way I did last time. And I'm hoping that you still feel the same about me. I always think about you Shego. How I don't want you to leave me. How I want to grow old with you. I want you in my life for ever. So here I am pouring my soul out to get you back. And I hope that you won't reject me cause you mean the world to me. Will you accept this apology and chance"? Kim asked and a soft song started playing. She entwined her fingers with Shego's and they started swaying at the song. Shego wrapped her arms around the little red head and put her head on her shoulder. 'I accept, I'm glad we're back together'. She whispered and they continued their dance.

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it**__**  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood  
want you back for good**_

And we'll be together, this time is forever  
We'll be fighting and forever we will be  
So complete in our love  
We will never be uncovered again

The song softly came to it's end and they pulled back a bit in their embrace. Their eyes locked, both drowning in green. 'I love you Shego'. Kim whispered. 'I love you to princess'. Shego replied. She leaned down and their lips locked in a sweet kiss. That kiss they both had been missing. That warm embrace they had been living without the last few days. The feelings of love that could never disappear. The longing feelings for each other. It all poured into that one sweet kiss. On the top of the hill, underneath a sea of beautiful stars. All the feelings that were being held back. All the emotions that were put away. All the lonely feelings disappearing on that one night, that their love proved to be as strong as it always had been.

This love was forever and everybody knew it. There was no doubt about it that this was going to last a life time.

_**One year later**__**  
**_

Shego and Kim were at the hospital. 'Congratulations, you have two beautiful daughters'. The nurse said and handed the two baby's to Kim. Shego smiled proudly and looked at the little girls. 'We have twins Shego'. Kim said and handed a little girl to the green skinned villain. 'They're beautiful'. She said and looked at the little bundle of joy in her arms. The little girl opened her eyes. Two olive green eyes were revealed and Shego recognized t he colour. 'She has your eyes princess and your skin colour'. She said and Kim smiled. 'But she has my dark hair'. She said and she stroked the little one's head.

'How should we call them'? Kim asked. 'I think this one is a Kirsten'. Shego said and she looked at the olive green eyed girl. Kim nodded and looked down at the little girl wrapped in her arms. The little girl had a light greenish skin and red hair, with emerald green eyes. 'I think that this little one should be called Shela'. Kim said and the little girl gave a little smile. 'Kirsten and Shela Go'. Shego said.

'I'm glad that DNAmy could help us get children of our own. I didn't want you to get children from some stupid man that dropped of his semen. Our daughters are beautiful this way and now they at least look like us instead of some guy we don't know'. Shego said on the way home. 'I'm glad too Shego. Now we know that these are ours. They're very special'. Kim replied. They arrived at their home and got inside. Going up the stairs they went inside a room that revealed two little cribs for the little girls. The room was green with a touch of red. They tucked the two girls in the little cribs and they fell asleep soundless.

The two happy mothers looked at each other with a big smile. They left the room quietly and settled down on the couch. They were wrapped in each others embrace. 'I love you'. Kim said. 'Love you to pumpkin'. Shego replied and they shared a little kiss.

After a few years it became clear that both the little girls had developed some of the powers that Shego had. Both having the flexibility of their mothers and the strength and plasma of Shego. Shela Go had a more red plasma then green and her powers were not as strong as Kirsten's. But her speed was greater then her sister's. Kirsten Go had the same green plasma as her mother and the same strength only not developed yet. The speed Kirsten had wasn't as great as Shego's or Shela's. Shego and Kim of course had to watch the two girls more because they were afraid that they would burn down the house. But that luckily never happened. The little girls got a taste for fighting against all that was evil. To Shego's disappointment they didn't like the dark side very much. But she was glad that they were under a good influence even though she thought the dark side was better. Every now and then she would take one of the girls with her to pick a lock or fly the jet without asking permission. Shego didn't want the kids to be bad to the bone. But a little mischief wasn't going to hurt anyone.

They lived their lives as they imagined how it would be. They were happy together forever. There were no more fights about promises. They had the two most beautiful daughters they had ever seen. And they could grow old together with their love as strong as always.

And they lived happily ever after! ( I know I know that's cheesy but I wanted to use it)

_**The end!**_

* * *

**_Okay so.. that was the end.. i know i know it's kind of fast.. and the they lived happily ever after is really cheesy i know_**

**_but i just wanted to end it that way XD Hope you liked it!_**

**_I sure did enjoy writing it! thank you! up to the next story! Yay!_**


End file.
